Background and Relevant Art
Computers and computing systems have affected nearly every aspect of modern living. Computers are generally involved in work, recreation, healthcare, transportation, entertainment, household management, etc.
Many computers are intended to be used by direct user interaction with the computer. As such, computers have input hardware and software UIs to facilitate user interaction. For example, a modern general purpose computer may include a keyboard, mouse, touchpad, camera, etc for allowing a user to input data into the computer. In addition, various software UIs may be available.
Examples of software UIs include graphical UIs, text command line based UI, function key or hot key UIs, and the like. Generally, the UI is an integral part of a software application. Further still, the interface is usually so intertwined in the software application with other software code and spread out through the software application that to modify or update the UI requires numerous code changes throughout the application.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.